Tu, yo y nuestra historia
by Dichiro
Summary: La vida de dos jóvenes se cruza por casualidad despertando mutuo odio entre ellas. Me pregunto si se seguirán odiando siempre... [OneShot]


**¡Holaaa personitas!**

 **Les traigo una corta historia Bubbline que espero disfruten, porque si ustedes disfrutan yo también lo hago.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces a mi y bla, bla, bla. **

**En fin, no se olviden de que dejar un review no les hace daño, todo lo contrario, sería como su buena obra del día porque harían feliz a alguien :3**

 **Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Besos y abrazos para todos.**

 **P.D. Si saber cuando subiré más historias quieren, visitar mi página deben xD ("Dichiro" los espera en Facebook).**

* * *

Una simple caminata por el bosque, eso era lo que quería cuando había salido de casa esa mañana, ella no podía salir bajo los rayos del sol pero aún era muy temprano cuando salió por lo que no había tenido ningún problema, ahora no podría regresar hasta que cayera la noche pero eso también estaba bien pues de vez en cuando le apetecía observar la luz aunque fuera desde las sombras de los arboles; sin embargo todo su maravilloso plan de descanso se había visto interrumpido por un pequeño bulto rosado que se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad y caminando a su alrededor como si de un espécimen se tratara. Verdaderamente la estaba fastidiando y de todas maneras no le había hecho nada todavía, ella, la gran reina de los vampiros estaba siendo benevolente con una niñita. Alzo las cejas esperando obtener alguna palabra en lugar de esas miradas incomodas que comenzaban a molestarla más que cualquier demonio.

─Deja de mirarme así. Vete de aquí, pequeño bulto rosa.

─No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer.─ replicó con los brazos cruzados.

─ ¿Quién te crees que eres?

─Soy la Dulce princesa, gobernante de Ooo.─ contesto de manera altanera.

─Bien, ahora lárgate, chicle.

Se quedó flotando viendo la copa de los arboles con los brazos detrás de la cabeza ignorando por completo la presencia que seguía observándola rehusando las indicaciones que acababa de darle.

─ ¡No puedes ignorarme así!

Saltó sobre su estómago desequilibrando a la vampira y haciéndola caer al suelo, siguió sin quitarse de encima mientras la observaba con una cara de berrinche. Marceline la miro completamente molesta y se levantó empujando al suelo a la pequeña y sacudiéndose la ropa del polvo que llevaba en ella.

─No tienes idea de con quien estas tratando.─ bramó con los ojos centelleantes, de verdad la había hecho enojar.

─ ¡Tú tampoco sabes con quien hablas! Deberías irte de mis dominios.

─No puedes darme órdenes a mí, princesita. Yo soy la Reina de los vampiros, monstruos sanguinarios capaz de destruirte hasta con un parpadeo.

─ ¿Acabas de llamarte monstruo?

Una vena se alzó sobre su frente mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados, había golpeado a otros por menos y todavía seguía sin poder hacerle nada, pero no pensaba atacar a una niña, por más fastidiosa que fuera. Rápidamente llevo sus manos hasta los cachetes de esa pequeña apretándolas con gran fuerza.

─Deja de molestarme.─ dijo mientras seguía aplastando sus mejillas.

─Su-etame.─ se quejó.

La chiquilla también tomó sus mejillas y las apretó convirtiéndolo así en una lucha para saber quién soportaba más. La princesa quería llorar, se notaba en sus ojos cristalizados pero se rehusaba por completo a hacerlo, no soltó una sola lágrima.

Marceline estaba harta así que simplemente la soltó y quito las pequeñas manos de su rostro alejándolas de ella. No iban a llegar a nada de esa manera y lo sabía pero por algún motivo era divertido hacer enfadar a esa niña, pero no quería solo hacerla enojar sino también necesitaba que le tuviera miedo, porque era la única persona, incluso siendo tan joven, que había osado desafiarla, lo peor era que nadie se había salido con la suya después de intentarlo y se comprometía a que ella no fuera la excepción, terminaría recibiendo un castigo al igual que todos los demás.

─Eres muy fastidiosa, pero tus acciones me divierten.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su lengua bífida salió de su boca como si fuera una víbora, se veía sumamente aterradora pero la chica ni se inmuto pues a pesar de que le temblaron las piernas, como gobernante, no se podía doblegar ante nadie, mucho menos ante alguien como ella, una vampiresa problemática con quien ni siquiera debería estar hablando.

─No te tengo miedo.

─Haré que me lo tengas.─ sonrió con malicia.

…

Marceline fue todos los días al palacio a molestar a la Dulce princesa quien seguía sin tenerla miedo y sinceramente tal vez hacía mucho que la reina de los vampiros había dejado de ir por esos motivos, aunque ninguna de las dos fuera a aceptarlo se divertían mucho estando juntas, a pesar de que Bonnibel tenía apenas quince años, si, era una adolescente pero su madurez rebasaba con creces la de la vampiresa.

La princesa se iba convirtiendo en una científica y era una muy buena, casi siempre se encontraba investigando o inventando cosas, justo como ahora, mientras Marcy curioseaba entre sus tubos de ensayo, viendo todas las sustancias a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que eran, solo lo hacía porque en cualquier momento Bonnibel se hartaría y terminaría gritándole.

─Deja eso, Marceline, es importante.

─ ¿Y si no quiero?

─De todas maneras ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

─Tal vez no pero tú sí.─ comento tomando uno de los tubillos y observándolo de cerca.

La pelirrosa giro para verla de frente y su rostro adquirió una mueca de miedo, tal vez la sustancia que yacía en ese tubito fuera muy peligrosa o muy importante, el caso es que había dado con la cosa idónea para molestarla. Sonrió con malicia y agito la sustancia tomándola solo con la punta de sus dedos.

─ ¡Marcy!

─No pasa nada, lo tengo todo bajo control.

─Ten mucho cuidado, eso es muy peligroso.

─ ¿No confías en mí?

─Ni estando loca confiaría en ti.

Marceline levantó una ceja. ─ ¿Estas insinuando que no soy confiable? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien es mayor que quien aquí?

─Que importa que seas mayor, eres muy inmadura.

Se acercó con rapidez para tratar de quitar el tubo de ensayo de sus manos pero la chica fue más veloz y estiró el brazo por detrás de su cabeza para alejarlo, ese brusco movimiento dejó a Bonnibel a escasos centímetros de la pelinegra. No pudo evitarlo, su mirada se desvió hasta sus colmillos, había algo en esa delincuente que la había incitado a quedarse desde el momento en que la conoció y ahora de pronto sentía la necesidad de besarla. No se detuvo a pensarlo mucho y simplemente lo hizo, la acción dejó estática a la vampiresa quien no supo cómo reaccionar, la estaba besando una niña y no era nada desagradable, sino todo lo contrario; aun así encontró las fuerzas para recordar que era menor de edad, además de ser una niña mimada, berrinchuda, totalmente dulce y para rematar, una princesa, esos pensamientos lograron hacer que se separara de esos suaves labios rosas. Incluso había soltado el tubo de ensayo y la sustancia estaba derritiendo el piso, cosa que ninguna de las dos notó.

─Y-Yo… lo siento.─ se disculpó la jovencita.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y jugueteaba con los matraces para disimular su nerviosismo y la pena que le causaba lo que había hecho. No tenía algún motivo en especial para hacerlo pero no había podido evitarlo.

─… No te preocupes.

─ ¿Puedes olvidarte de lo que acaba de pasar?

─Sí eso es lo que quieres. Aunque besas horrible, Bonnie.

Eso hizo voltear a Bonnibel quien levantó una ceja visiblemente molesta por el comentario.

─Discúlpame por no tener miles de años de experiencia al igual que tú.

─Tienes razón. Yo tengo mucha experiencia.─ le guiño el ojo.

─Mejor lárgate y ve a besar a alguien que si lo haga bien.

─Me iré pero no es porque me lo pidas tú. Daré un concierto en una fiesta, te invitaría pero sé que no te gusta divertirte, geniecito.

─Haz lo que quieras.

La pelinegra se marchó dejando a la científica en lo suyo aunque después del beso no podía concentrarse en sus tareas, y no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza el hecho de que Marceline fuera a ir a una fiesta, sabía que iba muy seguido a ese tipo de ambientes pero no podía evitar sentir una leve opresión en el pecho; se imaginaba a la chica bailando y bebiendo con alguien y tal vez haciendo mucho más que eso. Por alguna razón esos pensamientos la molestaban, eran como espinitas que no podía sacarse de la mente, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan insegura, y pensar tanto en esa vampira no podía ser bueno para su salud.

El día se pasó enseguida mientras ella pensaba, sabía que Marceline vendría en la noche como hacía siempre y esperaba que ese momento llegara, pues si bien se la pasaba molestándola también podía divertirla mucho más que nadie, era su mejor amiga, pero eran demasiado orgullosas como para admitirlo. Una brisa golpeo su rostro y la hizo estremecer por el frio proveniente de afuera, sabía que ya estaba ahí sin necesidad de escucharla decir ni una sola palabra.

Se recostó al lado de ella en la cama mirándola fijamente, estaba acostada de lado y aunque podía flotar no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó callada en la penumbra contemplando entre las sombras el bonito rostro de la adolescente frente a ella.

─ ¿Qué miras?

─Una niña berrinchuda.

─Que graciosa, ya no soy una niña, Marcy.

─Tienes quince, para mí no dejaras de ser una niña hasta que no llegues por lo menos a mil.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?─ preguntó ignorando su comentario.

─Bastante bien.

─ ¿Qué hiciste?

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente, Bonnie?

─Nada, solo me interesaba saber lo que habías hecho.

─Eres algo controladora ¿Sabes?

La pelirrosa solo bufó, y enseguida se le escapo una risilla.

…

─ ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? ¡Estás enojada por algo que ni siquiera he hecho!

─Pasaste mucho tiempo allá. ¡Y dijo Grumosa que te vio con alguien!

─ ¡Era Keila! Sabes que es una integrante de mi grupo. Estás paranoica, no lo soporto.

Tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir por la ventana pero la pelirrosa la agarró del brazo deteniéndola para que no se fuera, parecía muy molesta.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Cada vez vas empeorando, eres muy desconfiada con todos pero yo no soy ninguno de tus dulcecitos, a mí no puedes controlarme.

─ ¡No intento controlarte!

─Nos vemos luego, Bonnie.

Zafó su brazo del agarre y se marchó. Últimamente peleaban más que nunca y siempre a causa de la princesa quien no podía evitar desconfiar tanto de Marceline, era verdad que no confiaba en nadie pero tenía en cuenta que con la chica era incluso peor hasta el grado de hartarla tanto que termino yéndose de su casa. Pero como estar segura de que no estaba con alguien en alguna de aquellas fiestas a las que tanto iba, aunque tampoco entendía porque le importaba tanto lo que hiciera.

Ya tenía veinte años y actuaba más como niña que cuando era verdaderamente una niña, tratándose de la vampiresa no podía evitarlo, le importaba más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo y a veces sentía ganas de llorar por no poder decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No cabía duda de que la joven se había ganado su corazón, debía ser masoquista para sentirse a gusto con alguien como ella que siempre se la pasaba molestándola.

Esperaba verla en la noche de nuevo aunque después de la pelea que acababan de tener y de todas las recientes discusiones que habían tenido no estaba muy segura de que realmente fuera a venir a verla. Necesitaba que viniera, pero se hacía cada vez más tarde y cada vez parecía más seguro que no iría, suspiró estando a punto de resignarse cuando sintió el fresco de la ventana, ahora no se acomodó en su cama como siempre pero al menos había ido. Se levantó levemente quedándose sentaba sobre la cama viendo la silueta de la vampiresa apoyada contra la pared junto a la ventana recibiendo directamente los rayos de luna que se filtraban por esta.

─Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, Marcy.

─ ¿Por qué?─ volteo a verla y se acercó a la orilla de la cama.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¿Por qué estas actuando así?

─Marceline, hay algo que debo decirte.

Se puso de pie, no soportaba un solo segundo más ahí sentada, necesitaba poder verla a los ojos sin necesidad de levantar la mirada, a pesar de que ella estaba flotando, ya de pie la alcanzaba sin problemas para verla directamente.

─Te escucho.─ se cruzó de brazos.

─Tú me gustas, Marcy. Me di cuenta hace poco que solo contigo soy así de desconfiada y es porque temo perderte. A decir verdad también temo perderte después de haber dicho esto.

El silencio estaba matándola, solo la hacía pensar que jamás la aceptaría, después de todo fue ella quien se separó del beso en aquella ocasión ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele que tenía alguna oportunidad con ella? Era absurdo siquiera pensarlo y ahora perdería a su mejor amiga, su única amiga.

─Bonnie, también me gustas. Honestamente creo que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi a pesar de que apenas fueras una niña en ese momento.─ sonrió.

─ ¿Hablas en serio?

─No bromearía con eso.

─P-Pero… Tú me separaste de ti cuando te bese.

─ ¿Te refieres a cuando tenías quince? Por supuesto que sí, eras muy pequeña, no podía aprovecharme de una menor.

No era mucho de su estilo pero se lanzó a abrazarla sin dudarlo, la quería demasiado y todo ese tiempo ocultando cuanto la quería no le había hecho nada bien, ahora quería estar todo el día con ella, necesitaba sin duda de su compañía, en realidad era a la única que quería con ella en esos momentos.

─Tienes que confiar más en mí. Hablo en serio, si no dejas de reclamarme por cosas absurdas esto no va a funcionar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que no funcionará?─ preguntó separándose un poco para ver su rostro.

─Nuestra relación.

─ ¿Tenemos una relación?

─Eres muy lenta ¿No? Por supuesto que sí, no te dejaría andar libre por ahí.

─Me parece bien, yo tampoco quiero que andes suelta pero lo aceptaré mientras prometas que no tendré ningún motivo para desconfiar de ti.

─No lo tendrás. Bonnie, ¿Qué te parece si repetimos aquel beso? Solo si ya lo haces mejor, claro.─ sonrió burlonamente.

─Si quieres práctico con alguien más hasta que me salga bien.

─No. Prefiero enseñarte.

─Me gusta aprender.

Sus labios se unieron en una tranquila y dulce danza que las alejo de la habitación, de Ooo y de todo lo demás, en esos momentos eran solo ellas dos. Por fin tenían lo que tanto querían, que era estar juntas; por una vez habían sido lo suficientemente valientes para decir lo que sentían y aunque claro que las cosas iban a cambiar, algunas permanecerían como antes, incluyendo entre ellas las peleas, los juegos y las travesuras que solía jugarle la reina de los vampiros. Y pensar que lo único que ella quería era un tranquilo día en el bosque, gracias a ello había encontrado la felicidad sin darse cuenta. En cuando a la pelirrosa, solo había salido ese día para escapar un rato de mentita y poder ser libre por unos momentos. Ambas eran libres y felices ahora, con sus sentimientos al fin liberados.


End file.
